


The Dating Game

by Togasko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Flirting, Love at first sight?, M/M, Persistence, bar setting, first date?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togasko/pseuds/Togasko
Summary: A pretty face, horrible pick-up lines. How much of pushy persistence can Ryan put up with from this cute guy who just so happened to walk into his bar one night?





	The Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about posting this up, but I wanted something on my account here. So I decided to throw this short story up. I had typed it out for an assignment for English in school and my friends and teachers seemed to like it. So enjoy!

Ryan had lost the game before it even started but he was just too stubborn to admit it...

It started when he was caught staring for a second to long, it wasn't his fault though! How can you not pause a moment to stare at a weird thing like that? Tall, pale, and toting a big red fancy plant in an arm. It was funny though, of all things that night to notice, of all the people he's served who were plucking at his nerves. From women who batted lashes at him and flaunted their... assets, to other guys asking him about his ink and if he was in a gang or not.

"A glass of water for George and rum and coke for me please"

Ryan didn't think much of it that this guy had come with a friend who had yet to be noticed. But it could be the queer with the flower stole the spotlight. Then that idle chatter had started and he just opted to tune it out because as always, why would it be directed at him? A drink and a water served and the barkeep returned to his work, keeping his area clean and tending to other patrons all the while it seemed hard to really tune out that voice. By the end of the hour, it was time to leave so picture Ryan's surprise when he noted the water untouched until it was tipped into the potted plant. Brows furrowed when this pale skinned guy told him that he and 'George' thank him for the drinks and then man and plant left with parting words. "Goodbye, till next time!"

Little did he know... This guy left his mark on the dark-skinned tender and fates just seemed to make that point when the stranger ghosted back into the bar a few days later. Ryan didn't know until that voice that had been ingrained into his head had spoken up. And in the most grating ways ever...

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terry and you are... sexy!"

"What do you want?" Ryan asked. His tone flat, which only seemed to make Terry's lips peel into a wide grin. Without missing a beat. "How about a date?" a question that caught the barkeep off-guard.

"How about no." And to shut up Terry from pissing him off further, Ryan put out a rum and coke for his patron without even waiting to know if this is what the guy wanted. It didn't matter because it was only a small gesture that made Terry like this barman so much more. Ryan on the other hand choose to focus on his work, like the first time and that didn't seem to bother Terry nor stop that guy from yapping about what ever came to his head. Work, weather, and even a kid. Ryan was learning to much about this one person than he ever wanted to know about anyone and no matter what he did, be it ignore Terry or outright telling him to shut up and leave, which only earned him a couple nasty looks from patrons within earshot and fellow co-workers. Terry was in his own little world and having the time of his life and not bugged by the rude, blunt, and very good looking barman and was making friendly and idle chat with Ryan's other co-workers which he assumed was the skinny shits way of getting the info about Ryan that even he refused to give and making friends with other strangers.

And this went on for days, weeks even despite claiming to having a kid! With photos to back up said claim!! Terry always shown up every time Ryan was working... barring the two times that pain in his ass didn't show up and those two days made for a boring and way to long shift at work without hearing that voice yap on and on, no stolen glances at the way it seemed too easy for Terry to talk to people and smile and even laugh. The way that pale face lit up every time stolen glances had been caught, leaving Ryan cursing under his breath and hate the way his cheeks flushed with heat. The only downside of these repeat visits that soon made Terry a common sight and a well-liked one at the bar was the constant cheesy pickup lines he spat out almost every chance he could and directed at Ryan, even when the dark skinned tapster was within ear shot! And it was never any damn thing reused, always something new as if he spent some time before setting foot into the bar looking up new and grating ways to chat him up.

"Those are nice jeans; do you think I could get in them?"

"The drink: $6. The room: $100. The night with you: Priceless."

"If this bar is a meat market, you must be the prime rib!"

Terry is just as stubborn and he had to be to bash through the walls that Ryan has around himself. But it's fun and they say things worthwhile was ever easy and he wasn't one to shy away from any kind of standoff! Ryan was starting to cave and Terry was loving every bit of it, he loves catching the barman blush when caught staring for too long and it was just great the way that face scowls and the small twitch of a brow, even a tick in that sharp jaw as he can tell that Ryan was biting his tongue... Terry wished that mouth can speak what that mind wants, he wanted to hear all the things that the guy would say. Maybe Ryan would tell him to fuck off, piss off, pain in the ass, etc. etc. Things that seemed to suit the tender.

God have mercy on him and just stop this! Please! Make it stop. There was only so much he could take. Ryan on the other hand, his walls were being smashed down by the wrecking ball that was Terry and all sorts of things about this guy. From the way those eyes crinkle when he’s happy and enjoying himself to how that pain in his ass sounds when laughing. Terry had all the things Ryan didn't know he was looking for in any other person and he was overall screwed out of a win that kept getting further and further out of his grasp! And a couple of his co-workers were working against him, egging Terry and giving that guy tips and hints, mostly guess work on their part from what they managed to pick up from working with Ryan. Much as he hates to admit it, he wasn't that great at being hard to make out and instead much more of an open book than he thought.

It got worse. With all Terry's come-ons and flirting, Ryan had not notice until it was way too late that he was flirting back. In the only way that seemed to fit his craft. And even this was noticed by the man getting this sort of treatment from the hot barman! And Terry has had already a few drinks and even seemed to be something of a light weight when it came to booze. Or maybe Ryan was just trying to drown this guy with more booze than that lanky body could seem to handle. Drinks served with all sorts of X-rated and lewd as hell names ranging from: A Wild Night, Sex on the Beach, Leg spreaders. And by the time he was serving up a Screaming Orgasm, he was asking himself why. Just why?! Flirting through racy named drinks, what has the world come to, why.

"You're drunk, Terry. Go home." Ryan sighed, resigned to his fate. He had got Terry very... very drunk and it was his fault even if he’s silently denying this was his doing. It wouldn't end up like this if Terry would have just went home and never come back!

"I’m...I am not d-drunk, I’m just... drunk on you!" Terry replied with a lazy grin that followed that slurred come on.

Terry was utterly sloshed and almost falling out of his chair and it was cute in a way but also stupid at the same time. This guy could not handle his liquor. To top this night off, Ryan was bugged for a date again. This time it was dumb and childish with the way that tongue heavy with drink was dogging Ryan.

"Come ooonnn, Ryaaan. Just one l-little itty-bitty date?"

"No."

"Pleeasseee!?"

"No."

"Daaaaattteee meee!"

"Fuck off."

How was it Terry did not drop dead yet? With as much as he had drunk and topping that off with the mass of his body, he had been drinking like a fish and being a dutiful man he was, Ryan promptly cut off the supply of booze and decided to help the poor half-drown guy into a cab shortly after and Terry would be home safe to sleep it off. Funny to think that it might be something his suiter would regret in the morning and maybe Terry would learn to not chase someone so hard anymore. Hating to admit it, that guy has grown on Ryan like a cancer. Not wanted but damn hopeless to get rid of. And the next time Terry shown up and the times after that it didn't end. Always asking for a date and seemed to stop with the pick-up lines and at least that was good. The chase was still on, the victor yet to be marked.

"Ryan, come on. One date won’t kill you."

No, no it wouldn't. But stubborn as an ass, Ryan refused Terry his one request still. It was getting harder and harder to keep this up because Terry had his charms and cute quirks, his moments where it was just a look and Ryan's thoughts were taking a dip into the gutter. The endless denial was not getting to the pursuer, but it was a game wearing thin only on Ryan. The next time Terry had shown up, he hadn't even settled on his seat before those words flew out of his mouth. "So Ryan. How about that date?" He could only give a silent glare at the hounding guy and just gave the man his favored rum and coke. Terry only gave a smile and seemed happy enough that Ryan threw him a bone whether or not it was noticed. For at least an hour or more they did their own thing. The dark-skinned barman working, the other busy making friends and being social with people right until he had got bored and soon was right back at the bar in front of Ryan's station. And again he asked for a date but he didn't get to finish asking because Ryan had shut him up by slamming his hands down on the bar top and giving the poor guy a start.

"Yes, Fine. Fuck you're a pain in my ass! I'll go on one date with you! Just stop asking already!"

Terry sat there in wide-eyed surprise, same as most of the people in the bar too. But he just gave a smile despite the red that flushed his pale face. A smile that stretched from ear to ear as it took a moment, but he finally got that yes he was working so hard to get. And finally he got it!

"Two days from now, at seven-thirty. I'll pick you up here." With this triumph, Terry gave Ryan a wink after he finished off his drink and left a big tip and took his leave. Ryan just curled his fingers, nails almost carved groves into the surface in his fizzling anger as he stared off after Terry, watching the way those hips swayed. "The fucker." he muttered under his breath. With a clap on his shoulder, earning his co-worker a sharp glare. "I'll cover your shift. But I expect details!" Ryan just hissed another curse under his breath and in his defeat, he absorbed himself in work for the rest of the night. Ryan has lost this game of wills and crumbled under the constant pursuit of the prettiest guy he's ever seen. It was a surprise that he managed to last this long, it’s been near a month and now he was set up for a date. In two days.

The only thing he could think about as he finished his shift and getting ready to go home was simple but so hard.

"What should I wear?"


End file.
